All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Jily.Love
Summary: Breredith drabble. Meredith is all alone on Christmas Eve. What happens when Brian shows up?


**It's almost Christmas here and I thought I would write a Breredith drabble to pass the time! Hope you enjoy, it was the best my sleep deprived brain could come up with. Hugs!**

**xxCaroline**

* * *

Meredith tucked the blanket more snugly around her body and sighed. She had plugged the tree in earlier, but instead of making her feel more festive, it added to her melancholy mood. She hadn't been able to afford a ticket home, and all her friends were out of town.

A tear dripped down her face. It was late at night on Christmas Eve. She should have been at home, snuggled under a quilt with her parents, drinking hot chocolate, watching Christmas movies. But instead she was sitting in her crappy apartment, eating crappy, fattening food, and watching stupid network shows because she had forgotten to pay the cable bill that month.

Heaving out another sigh, she pushed herself off the couch and headed into the small kitchen to get yet another piece of greasy takeout pizza. As it heated in the microwave, she peered outside, where the snow was piling up.

Alone, cold, practically snowed in.. Meredith laughed sarcastically to herself as she poured a glass of water. As she moved to sit down on the couch, a loud pounding on the door made her jump. She peered through the peephole and gasped. "Brian?"

She jerked the door open. "Bri, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home for Christmas?"

Brian shivered. "My bus was cancelled. It's a blizzard out there. And I was trying to get a cab to take me home, but there were none driving around. And I could barely see.. This was the only place I could think of." He suddenly began second-guessing his decision to come. "I'm sorry, Mere. I shouldn't have intruded. I'll just.."

"Don't be ridiculous," Meredith said, her voice full of concern. "You must be freezing. Come in. I'll get you some warm, dry clothes and you'll be fine in no time." She led him into the apartment. "Make yourself at home," she told him as she handed him a blanket. "I'll be right back."

She walked away quickly, half her mind on getting warm clothes for Brian and half focused on how horrible she must look after spending all day eating gross food.

She found an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants in her room and tugged a comb through her hair before boiling water for coffee.

"Put these on," Meredith tossed the clothes to him. "You know where the bathroom is." When he returned, she handed him a steaming mug.

"God, Mere, you're an angel," Brian said gratefully. Meredith couldn't help blushing, and tried to hide it by leaning forward to check his temperature.  
"You're still freezing!" she fussed. "Drink your coffee, and I'll get you another blanket."

As she was rooting through the closet for something warm enough, the lights flickered. Then again. Then they went out entirely.

Meredith let out a small scream and dropped to the floor.

"Mere? You okay?" Brian called.

She could hear the sound of him standing and walking over to her, then kneeling beside her. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Meredith stammered. She jumped up. "I'll go get candles or something."

Brian shrugged as he headed back to the couch. "And finish your coffee!" she called to him.

Meredith shuddered as she dug through the kitchen drawer for candles and matches. Finally she found them and set them on the table next to the couch. The flickering candles cast a warm glow across the room.

"Sooooooooo..." Brian drew out the word. "What just happened? With the power-failure-induced minor freakout?"

"It's nothing," Meredith replied. "I mean, nothing important."

"Meredith Elyse Stepien, it's Christmas Eve and the power is out. You have nothing better to do. Just tell me."

A flutter went through Meredith's body as he said her name. "It's not a big deal," she warned. "It's stupid, really."

"Tell meeeeee," Brian whined.

"Okay," Meredith began. "Well, when I was a kid we lived in a really bad neighborhood. And usually when the power went out, it meant that someone had shot through the power box. And it scared me shitless, because it meant that someone was that close to me with a gun. It's not a big deal. Just an instinct."

"Wow. I never knew that," Brian said. He reached across the couch to give Meredith a hug. "That must have been really scary."

"Yeah.." Meredith sighed. "Even now I still have really bad nightmares about it. And I don't want to tell anyone, you know? I don't want to seem like a crybaby."

Brian reached over again but this time pulled down with him, so that she was resting against his chest. "It's not being a crybaby. Being scared doesn't mean you're a crybaby."

Meredith's heart was beating so hard she thought that it might burst. "Thanks, Bri."

They were quiet for a while, but it was a comfortable silence as they both watched the clock on the opposite wall. 11:52.. 11:56... 11:59.. 12:00!

"It's Christmas!" Brian cheered as he gave Meredith a squeeze. Meredith turned to face him, and slowly, slowly their mouths got closer together. And then.. they touched.

They kissed for a long time. What had happened as just a crazy coincidence on a cruddy day had turned into something beautiful.

Finally, Meredith pulled away. "Hey, Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas." Meredith snuggled into Brian as he put his arms around her waist.

"Merry Christmas, Mere." Brian kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
